


【all叶】天使与恶魔（1）

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: ♢all叶向♢ooc预警♢abo预警♢18r，已经提示，观看责任自负，本人已经预警♢小学生文笔♢不接受任何怼等过激评论，谢谢大概是一个叶叶被好多人“疼爱”的中篇故事以上





	【all叶】天使与恶魔（1）

地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。

 

 

 

 

神明堕落了，谁都不知道究竟是怎么回事。  
他们记得的只有那天。  
那天灯火通明，斗神叶秋被嘉世驱逐出境，留下了战翼一叶之秋和战矛却邪。

 

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

“叶秋，按照约定，你现在是我们的了。”  
一个不注意，后颈被注入了不知道什么东西，不过随着后穴的异样躁动，他很快就知道了最近陶轩究竟在和刘皓勾结什么不可见人的实验。

 

双眼被黑色的布突然蒙住，双手也被锁神链死死的禁锢在头顶。  
这功夫嘉世的神明们刚刚开过会，没人会愿意回来再看这个让他们讨厌的斗神的脸。  
呼救的成功性直接被判为了零。

 

锁链被绑在柱子上，身上的战袍被脱的一干二净，身后的小穴开始忍不住的流水，属于omega的香气从角落蔓延到整个嘉世主厅。  
男人用手按压了一下微微肿起的阴唇，一根手指开始向内挖弄，虽然已经不是第一次了，但是许久没有做/爱的花蕊被推开的感觉也有些让他莫名其妙的舒服。  
嫩肉死死的咬着手指，体液顺着肠壁一点点的成股流下，指尖瞬间就变得湿漉漉的。  
大拇指还在挑动那个小小的，和本人一样可爱的性器，第二根手指趁虚而入，动作也从一开始的按压变成扣动。  
男人略长的指甲刮在肠壁上，疼的让他身体微微颤抖。

 

即使嘴里说出来的都是放开我之类的话，然而身体进那股空虚的感觉让他毫无逃走的欲望，或者说他没有逃走的能力。  
“陶哥，你看这个贱人一脸的骚模样。”  
“闭嘴，动作快点。”  
刘皓虽然心里骂了陶轩一万句，嘴上也得笑着陪好。

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

凭什么，凭什么这个叶秋就能随便对自己指指点点，凭什么这个叶秋仗着自己是斗神就可以随便说出来自己讨厌的话，凭什么他就得被这种人踩在脚下？  
刘皓不止一次的梦到将那个众人众神仰慕的斗神踩在脚下，嘲笑他，讽刺他。  
没想到真的有这么一天，梦想能实现了，结果还有人挡在他面前。  
嘁。

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

 

叶修还记得苏沐秋死去的那年，他那双手握着粗制的羽毛笔颤抖的在协议上签下‘叶秋’两个字。  
那时候，陶轩还是喜欢他的。  
至少在他们第一次上床的时候陶轩没有因为自己的第一次给了苏沐秋而气愤。

 

熄灭了能够点亮一整间屋子的烛火，黑暗蒙住了两人的双眼。  
嘴唇上传来轻柔的触感，全身的衣服在不知不觉中被褪下。  
舌头不知道怎么就轻易的撬开了齿缝，随意的翻弄着叶修嘴里的柔弱。  
陶轩用手抚摸着叶修的脊背和细滑的大腿，在冷的立起的乳尖上用力揉搓，穴口上画圈圈，时不时的去骚弄腋下的痒处。  
冗长的一吻让叶修差点没有窒息过去，然而这个吻还没有结束。  
顺着下巴，啃咬了几下刚刚发育好的喉结，在颈窝上留下爱的吻痕。  
灵活的手握住娇小的性器反复上下抚过，时而不忘拨弄两个嫩幼的袋子。  
揉捏着有些柔软的胸部，另一边如数含入嘴中，舌尖在乳晕上开会画圆，牙齿不时的啃咬一下让身下人微微一颤。  
几个来回，叶修第一次进入了高潮，有些混浊的透明液体洒落在了两人中间。

 

直到身下人已经开始索要，直到身下的器物肿胀的疼痛，陶轩这才掰开叶修的双腿慢慢进入。  
每深入一点他都会去倾听叶修的声音，怕他是不是疼了，是不是不够。

然而，那是过去，那是两个人最信赖的时候，那是他还没有成为斗神的时候，那是他们还可以相依为命的时候。

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

 

陶轩狠狠地推开叶修的腿，经过八九年变得越来越白嫩越来越诱人的腿，将它们无情的掰成了w形按在身下。  
硬的变成紫色的肉棒长驱直入，即使在猛烈发情期的叶修也备不住的啊了一声。  
凹凸不平的青筋刮痧着水嫩的肉壁，用力挤开几乎已经恢复处子之身的通道，每一下都顶在让身下人叫出声的软肉上。  
骚动的肠液止不住的流淌过狰狞的肉茎，快速抽插甩出来的液体都被两个人交合的动作打成泡沫。  
似乎是擦过哪里，叶修忍不住的弓起后背，陶轩一个用力将巨物深入到了omega最柔弱的里面。  
生殖腔被恶狠狠的打开，一股温暖的感觉立刻包裹了陶轩的肉茎，湿润的液体直接从子宫的小缝中一涌而出，浇灌在还不听冒着水的马眼上，疯狂的感觉让陶轩差一点就射了。

 

还是不肯出声。  
陶轩知道他认识的“叶秋”是个多么能忍耐的人，那双柔弱的肩膀承载了多少梦想和胜利。  
他曾经一度认为这就是他信任的终生伴侣，强大而又美丽。  
直到吴雪峰的离开，似乎他又一次变成了苏沐秋过世时的状态，也许好一些，但是在陶轩眼里没什么差距，这个人甚至不愿意去出面去宣传。  
他变得开始讨厌他，气愤，厌恶甚至是有了邪恶的想法。

 

即使是用尽全身力气去折磨他，蹂躏他，他也只是咬住下唇偶尔发出一声又立刻咽了进去。  
就连平时的嘲讽都不愿意跟自己说出来两句。

 

他一边想着，一边狠狠地晃动腰部，用力的去挤压生殖腔。  
每看着身下人就出一滴眼泪好像自己能够消一点点气。  
百十来下的抽插，力气被一点点带走，最后也没能再次进入到那个封闭而又温暖的最里面。

 

“叶秋，就算是用最下三滥的手段我也要把你的清白握在自己手里！”  
换下陶轩，刘皓恶狠狠的放下这句话刚要脱下衣服就听到敲门的声音。  
两个人急忙忙的给叶修穿上衣服放到座位上逃走了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

 

“叶修哥……”  
苏沐橙按下门把手看到的是这两个人的脸不禁有些不耐烦，看着他们敷衍了一下就匆匆离开的身影远去关上门走近了叶修。  
“你们……”  
“沐橙，我没事，等我去洗漱一下就过去吧。”

 

叶修关紧了浴室的门，艰难的扭动身子伸手将后穴里的精/液扣出来，紧接着用凉水浇透了整个人。

 

苏沐橙看了一眼房间角落还没有打扫的地方，心中生出了无限的痛处。

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

 

她记得那年她还小，和哥哥在那家叫做嘉世的小店铺里遇到了一个清爽干净的男孩。  
后来，他成为了这两个无依无靠的流浪孩子家的一员，每天朝夕相处，看着他和哥哥互喷垃圾话。  
虽然生活很单调也很简单，可是他们生活的依旧开心。

 

有一天哥哥告诉她绝对不能进房间，乖乖等他们解决完什么事情之后才可以。  
好奇心的驱使下她走进了房门，扶在门口偷偷听着。

 

男孩轻轻的淫叫着，急促的呼吸声传来，啪啪的撞击声和水声钻进耳朵，暧昧的话穿过围墙。

 

她只记得她的心脏在砰砰的跳，还有他们的对话。  
“沐秋……沐秋……沐秋我爱你……别扔下我……”  
“阿修……我们要永远在一起，我只爱你一个人，永远……”

 

第二天，她觉得两个哥哥之间的关系好像是更密切了，那个小痞子一样的家伙变得有点小鸟依人，变得学会顺从，即使每天还是小打小闹但是他们的关系似乎是变了一样，变得更加青涩和密切。

 

似乎想起来那种温暖还能让她热泪盈眶。

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

 

回忆杀被终止在的开门声中，叶修推开房门拿好战翼和战矛笑着走了上去。  
“该走了。”

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

 

孙翔等待着，他非常急躁，即使身边的人都在夸耀他都在奉承他他也觉得莫名的急躁。  
他刚刚路过主厅听到了什么声音，然后是好闻的香气，香气让他无止境的脑洞了各种东西，从他开始的地方到他所展望的无限未来。  
他收到嘉世的邀请书之后曾经不止一次的想象过接到一叶之秋时的无比骄傲。  
可是叶秋颤抖的手和那股令他烦躁的气味彻底让他失去了想法。  
他居然在想扑倒这个令他讨厌的家伙，把他按在地上疯狂的总自己的利器刺穿，让他伏在他身下承认他的强大，让他跪在自己腿间出卖自己的一切。  
直到盯上那双眼睛，那双能够看穿一切能够抓住重点，那双目睹过无数圣灵死于的眼睛时他居然败了。  
“有的人，老了，是时候把斗神的位置让出来了。”

 

他没想到叶秋走的那么果断，或者说是潇洒。  
想想他的那张脸自己就气不打一处来。

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

 

 

推开几分钟前还属于叶秋的房间的门，又是那股让他烦躁的味道。  
浴室里还冒着热气，地上即使打扫了还留着些许水珠，水汽暖热的接触着皮肤。  
上墙离地不高得地方留着一个手印，似乎是支撑身体留下的。  
孙翔的眼前不自觉的浮现出叶秋扶墙用手去拨弄身后时不时的发出暧昧的呻吟声，甚至问自己好不好看能不能帮帮他。  
身体被灯光打成象牙白，关节却格外的粉嫩，嘴角流出的津液和地上不知道是水还是淫液的东西混在一起，眼睛舒服的眯在一起上身像动物一样的蹭着自己的小腿，讨好般的将胸前的红珠一次次擦过自己的皮肤，将毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过自己的膝盖，私密的下身在自己的脚背上捻过还不时的浪叫几声。  
灵巧的的双手攀上自己的脖子，柔嫩的嘴唇轻轻啃咬自己的喉结，白花花的大腿在自己下身挑逗甚至自己乖巧的将自己已经高高竖起的硬物夹在腿间前后摩擦。  
“孙翔~我把我的所有都给你，却邪是你的，一叶之秋是你的，嘉世是你的，我也是你的，把我按在墙上用你的东西肏我好不好嘛~我的骚/穴好痒要哥哥的大东西揉~”  
“那我就满足你这个骚货。”

 

还不等自己下一步操作，敲门声把他拉出了幻想。  
“队长，我是刘皓啊，房间还呆的习惯么？要不要我派人整理一下？毕竟叶秋那个贱人刚……”  
“闭嘴，不需要，我自己收拾。”

 

听着鞋踏生渐渐消失，孙翔忍不住的大骂了一声，看着自己裤子上的湿痕不知道自己到底有多恼火。  
自己居然对着叶秋起了这种心。

 

急匆匆的打开水却一点都没有熄灭自己的欲望。

 

叶秋似乎又一次从身后抱住自己的腰，不安分的手握在了自己的性器上，那双好看的人神共愤的手正抓着自己的东西上下套弄，可能是玩累了，他绕了一圈在正面给自己一个吻，而后又立刻跪了下去张嘴含住了狰狞发烫的下身。  
舌头灵活的舔掉马眼上的水渍，柱身被一点点的吃进嘴里，牙齿用嘴唇好好的包裹住以免弄疼他。  
舌尖说着纹路一点点的舔弄下壁，双手还不忘去摆弄垂下的囊带，一直到龟头抵在了喉咙，一个脱完的动作直接完成了深喉，粗大的性器整个被吃进了嘴中，腿间人因为不舒服而流泪的眼睛和涨红的脸让人莫名的怜爱，乞求一般地发出了极小声的呜咽，泪汪汪的双眼盯到孙翔直接释放了进去。  
吐出软下去的肉茎，吞咽了嘴里闲腥的精液，叶秋抹了一下嘴角残留的液体，张开嘴似乎在问：我都吃进去了，我乖么？

 

 

 

 

 

 

<<>>

躁红的收拾好床上一夜春梦留下的印记，心里诅咒着叶秋，孙翔收拾了一下决定出门去吃早饭。

 

tbc.


End file.
